the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Novo
Queen Novo is the ruler of the Hippogriffs/Seaponies and Princess Skystar's mother. Bio As Queen of the Seaponies (half horse/half fish), Queen Novo rules over the beautiful underwater kingdom of Seaquestria and enjoys the finer things in life, like seaweed wraps and massages from an Octopus named Jamal. Living far beneath the ocean keeps her and her fellow Seaponies out of harms way and extremely comfortable. She is the mother of the chatty undersea Princess Skystar and works hard to protect her and her subjects. In her first debut of Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie, as one of the film's new supporting characters. When the Mane Six first arrive in Seaquestria, Novo's daughter Princess Skystar introduces them to her, and she is shocked and angered to see outsiders in her kingdom. After Skystar vouches for them, she tells them the story of the Hippogriffs, despite Novo's objections. Novo is revealed to be the Queen of the Hippogriffs that Twilight Sparkle and her friends have been seeking, having fled underwater with her subjects when the Storm King invaded their former home. After Queen Novo uses her Pearl of Transformation to turn the ponies into seaponies, Twilight asks if they can use the pearl to save Equestria from the Storm King, but Novo refuses, wanting to keep the pearl from falling into his clutches. Novo excuses herself for a seaweed wrap and massage, and she returns during a party being thrown by Pinkie Pie and gets swept up in the merriment. Convinced that the ponies are worth helping, Novo prepares to do something for them. But before she can, Twilight gets caught trying to steal the queen's pearl. Novo, enraged by Twilight's deception, uses the pearl to turn her and her friends back to normal and banish them from Seaquestria. At the end of the film, after the Storm King is defeated, Queen Novo, in her Hippogriff form, joins the Friendship Festival celebration in Canterlot. Because Princess Skystar had gone behind her back and left home to join in the ponies' cause, Novo grounds her. During the film's closing credits, Queen Novo parties with the ponies and meets Princess Celestia. Personality Queen Novo is portrayed as nonchalant, sarcastic, and somewhat egotistical. Distrustful of outsiders, she is very hostile toward the Mane Six at first and secretive about the history surrounding herself and her subjects. Though she is briefly sympathetic to the plight that Equestria faces, Novo is mainly concerned about the safety of her own kingdom and keeping her magic pearl out of the Storm King's hands. If someone tries to steal the pearl, she becomes greatly angry and vengeful. She is slightly vain, undergoing beauty treatments on a regular basis. Appearance Novo is white with bright violet hair, light blue feathers, and a golden crown on her head. She's all fins and gins as a seapony and feathers, wings, and claws as a hippogriff. Skills and Abilities Force Skills: Lightsaber Combat: Main Weaponry *White Saberstaff Trivia *Queen Novo will meet Thomas, Brian Griffin, Little Bear, and their friends in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie. *Queen Novo will meet The League of Ed-Venturers, Team Chugger, and their friends in Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Queens Category:Mothers Category:Royalty Category:Seaponies Category:Hippogriffs Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Generous Characters Category:Protective Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Vain Characters Category:Merfolk Category:Hybrids Category:Equines Category:Birds Category:The Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance's Honorary Members Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Grand Jedi Masters Category:Members of the Supreme High Jedi Council Category:Lightsaber Combat Instructors Category:Jedi Generals Category:Typhoon Riders Category:Deceased characters Category:Ressurected Characters